


Pain

by jas0pap3r



Series: Nothing Without You (Ongniel One Shots) ANGST [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Dry Orgasm, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas0pap3r/pseuds/jas0pap3r
Summary: Sometimes, the line between pleasure and pain is a single thread.And when you're dancing on that string, it's so, so easy to fall over.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> see notes below.

It started yesterday, in the van. The long dance practice that day had exhausted everybody, and almost all of them collapse into a crushing sleep the moment they flung themselves down on the worn seats. The car ride was going to be five hours long, anyways, and everyone had decided to take this time to catch up on sleep.

Except Seongwoo.

Because Seongwoo was horny. Horny as fuck.

His insanely hot boyfriend, Daniel fucking Kang, had insisted in taking up the back row with Seongwoo, forcing the other 9 members to the front rows and leaving the couple all by themselves. And then Daniel had decided to lie face down on Seongwoo's crotch and JESUS FUCKING CHRIST.

So yeah. Seongwoo was beyond horny. He was fucking desperate, keening slightly each time Daniel started murmuring in his sleep, which sent vibrations down Seongwoo's pants. And when Daniel finally, finally, woke up, Seongwoo was trying his best not to drool or come in his pants.

And then Daniel, that bitch, had looked at Seongwoo with a wicked grin. And pulled down Seongwoo's waistband and underwear.

******

Daniel stumbled into the bedroom, followed by Seongwoo, who was angry as well as horny. Daniel's eyes were filled with complete terror, but Seongwoo didn't care.

It was time he taught Kang Daniel who was boss. 

Seongwoo’s lips clashed hard against Daniel’s, and the tension and fear in Daniel’s eyes were chased away, replaced with lust and arousal. 

Seongwoo’s resolve nearly broke when his fingers ran over Daniel’s abs the moment Daniel’s fingers tangled into Seongwoo’s hair, and at that time Seongwoo wanted to stop the plan he had set in motion, wanted to just get fucked hard by Daniel Kang, get claimed and marked and invaded by him.

But Seongwoo was, if nothing, a man of his word.

So when Daniel was moaning deep into Seongwoo’s mouth, totally vulnerable and completely gullible, Seongwoo had slammed Daniel’s head against the headboard he was leaning on.

By the time Daniel woke up again, his wrists and ankles were cuffed against the bed, a cock ring was fastened tightly around Daniel’s erection, and Seongwoo had been riding the erection heartlessly, moaning endlessly into the air.

******

Daniel whimpered as Seongwoo tightened the cuffs around his wrists. The cuff was cutting into his wrists by now, and he could feel a single strand of blood trickling down his forearms and drip-drip-dripping onto the mattress. Daniel tried, once again, to budge his legs, but that only resulted in a penetrating glare from Seongwoo, who was currently pinning down his legs with his weight.

Seongwoo leaned his head against Daniel and crooned quietly, tracing circles and squares around Daniel's chest. Daniel moaned as Seongwoo subtly grinded his ass against Daniel's cock.

Three hours.

Three hours since Seongwoo had moved from treating Daniel roughly to treating Daniel cruelly, a too-tight silicone ring fastened around Daniel's cock and cuffs fastened around his wrists and ankles. 

For ten minutes, Daniel had fought against Seongwoo, but by the end of the hour he was far too tired to even moan at yet another dry orgasm wracking through Daniel's body.

Seongwoo moved back down to Daniel's numb hard-on and sucked slightly against the oversensitive head. Daniel tried to moan, but Seongwoo's hands slipped upwards to Daniel's throat and  _pushed_.

Ever since Seongwoo and Daniel had become a thing, pain had become paramount in their relationship. Even the sound of a choke was able to make Seongwoo horny and Daniel weak in his knees. For Seongwoo, pain  _was_ pleasure. Daniel could see that whenever he pulled on Seongwoo's hair and was replied with filthy moan moans.

For Daniel, pain and pleasure were separated by a line so thin he never knew which was which. But now, Daniel knew that this was pain.

"Daniel?" Seongwoo whispered. For the first time in those hours, his voice wasn't strident, wasn't wicked, wasn't sharp like the cuffs that were now slicing deeper into Daniel's wrists.

Daniel began to cry.

The cuffs swiftly disappeared, and Seongwoo wrapped Daniel deeply into his arms. 

"Oh my god, Daniel." Seongwoo's voice was choked with regret and guilt, which made Daniel cry even harder. 

They sat together, Daniel bawling his eyes out and Seongwoo sitting quietly, his arms awkwardly wrapped around Daniel's back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know in the comments what kinds of oneshots you want. There are three categories: PAINFUL, FLUFFY, and SMUTTY.
> 
> PAINFUL: pure pain, and can be mixed with a little smut. Mostly tears and ongniel doesnt deserve this pain.  
> FLUFFY: so much fluff. all the fluff. so innocent. so happy. life is perfect. ONGNIEL IS SUPER CUTE  
> SMUTTY: all the sex. may have a little bdsm, maybe kinky, but just pure old sex.


End file.
